


Once Upon a Twisted Wonderland

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Evolving Tags as we go along, Fairy Tale Retold, M/M, additional tags as we go along, fairy tale AU, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Everyone knows about Yuu's adventure in Twisted Wonderland, but does anyone know what's going on between the chapters? What stories he ends up facing during his time in Night Raven College? Well, find out dear readers as your generous Headmaster will tell the stories for you in this Once Upon a Time.
Relationships: Silver/Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Once Upon a Twisted Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have no shame in starting another project. I also have no shame in posting fics from stupid three in the morning jokes.

Welcome to Twisted Wonderland! Home of the one and only Night Raven College where magicians who are called forth by the Dark Mirror attend to become a Great Magician and take their place at the top with other famed beings. Traditionally, only those with an affinity for magic can ever hope to pass through these halls, but Fate has a funny way on how to run the show. What could be labeled as tradition, Fate may decide that traditions were meant to be broken; thus, is the strange case of the new student Yuu.

A boy from a magic-less world stumbled into our school, ah, but it was what the Dark Mirror had decided; with the arrival of Yuu he’s been on so many adventures that I, being your generous narrator, will happily share with you. Of course, I’m not just going to tell you what happened just like _that_. No, all great stories begin with Once Upon a Time and end with The End. And my friends, this is a long story.  
  
*****  
  
Once upon a time, in a dormitory far, far away, there was a beautiful dorm leader who ran Pomefiore with elegance and grace; Vil Schoenheit was considered to be the fairest in Twisted Wonderland, and who would disagree, his last name was German for ‘Beauty’ after all and he ran the dorm that was built on the unrelenting efforts of the Beautiful Queen. When he wasn’t in class, he would be working at modeling gigs or going for a lead role in the latest film – and if his five million follower count was anything to go by, Vil had a following.

Yes, Vil had it all; the fame, the fans, the glamour, and his knowledge in alchemy. But like every great ruler, there was always a threat, for you see, a new face had entered Pomefiore, his name was Yuu and he was originally from the old Ramshackle Dorm and the only reason he was at the elegant dorm was because his former was under some serious renovations. Old dorms just weren’t what they were used to be. At first; Vil didn’t really mind so much, the boy was friends with one of his members and was perfectly fine with Yuu staying if it meant that Epel had a friend to be around. But over time, Vil had noticed that the human was gaining some form of popularity – it started out small, his students would crowd Yuu and ask what skincare routine he performed for that smooth look (Nothing was done except showering every other day. The boy had naturally smooth and glowing skin!), then it would delve into some proclaiming their crush for him (Vil was just thankful that Yuu had turned most of them down, but it still didn’t stop the flow of letters from secret admirers that would rival his own). What started out as a good deed started to turn into deep seed of regret; but Vil knew that he had to keep his temper, Yuu was just a student after all…a human student. 

A devilish idea came to him; Yuu may be a good student in some classes but when it came to spell casting, well…the child didn’t have to worry about that, he was magicless after all. His simple plan of revenge wasn’t anything cruel, after all, this was _his_ dorm and he made the final calls; if Yuu was going to stay with them, he was going to be doing housekeeping. Cleaning, cooking, the works – after all, he wasn’t going to just sit around and do nothing while everyone else had their own magical studies to work on or clubs to get to, so it was only fair that the boy would contribute to Pomefiore by doing the housekeeping chores. The plan worked perfectly, Yuu was either busy with homework or working around the dorm and this would keep up until the Ramshackle Dorm was fixed up and he could move out of the elegant dorm and back to his common one. 

As the saying goes; nothing good ever lasts forever. It was a windy day when Vil had ordered Yuu to tend to the leaves on their courtyard and it was that day when Yuu would meet the one person who would change his life for the better; Silver was on his way to drop some of Vil’s scripts – for some reason, the mail carrier can never tell the difference between Silver and Vil, suppose with age comes complications in sight. As he entered the courtyard of Pomefiore, a gust of wind came by and knocked the papers from his hands and over to where Yuu was; like the kind Samaritan he was, he helped Silver pick the script up and put the pages in order. It was love at first sight; Silver had a tinge of red on his pale face as he looked into Yuu’s kind eyes. A Diasomnia student falling in love wasn’t anything surprising, however, Silver was a knight to the Prince of Thorns; Malleus Draconia. In some way, being in a relationship with a knight would grant Yuu special privileges and help him move up the ranks of society…this definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the Queen of Pomefiore. Vil scowled as the news broke out, he decided enough was enough that night and went up to his vice head; it was in the dead of night when they met in the Prefect’s room and it was there where Vil gave the grim order to his vice head.

“Kill him.” Was all Vil said.

Rook stared at him with horror; “Vil, reconsider…he’s just a human and Headmaster Crowley-”

“Will never find the body.” Vil finished for him. “You’re a professional marksman, get rid of Yuu and dispose his body somewhere the headmaster will never find him.”

It was something he would never want to do; Rook may be a skilled hunter, but he did have a conscious. He devised a plan, he wrote a short note for Yuu and tied it to an arrow; when dawn started to approach, he waited on the balcony that overlooked the rest of the garden where Yuu would be ordered to tend to before classes started. Pulling the string back, he sent the message flying and landed right in front of the boy. Yuu untied the message and felt his blood run cold when he read it; **“Don’t show up to class, find somewhere to hide. If you stay in Pomefiore, you will be killed. (P.s. I will have to hit you, I’ll make sure not to hit anything serious)”** Well, Yuu didn’t need to be told twice about his fate; he shoved the note into his pants pocket and ran down the cobblestone path, regardless of how far he got, Rook still shot him in the shoulders; it left a considerable amount of damage and a small blood spatter trail. It was the perfect look; the hunter would simply tell Vil that he had weakened the boy and dragged him to some secluded place to finish the job and rid the body in one go. After all, what the Prefect didn’t know won’t harm him.

Now the million Madal question; where could one hide where a jealous Prefect wouldn’t think twice to visit? Diasomnia was out of the question as Silver’s crush was made news, Scarabia wasn’t entirely the most subtle place, Azul would demand payment for his generous service, Heartslabyul and Pomefiore were on good terms with each other so no doubt they would just turn Yuu over without a second thought, Ignihyde was a possibility – he would stand out like a sore thumb in a group that kept to themselves, there was only one place that Yuu could turn to. Savanaclaw. He went through the mirror and rushed through the savanna grounds and into the dorm’s lounge where the dorm head Leona was. Laying in a canopy hammock and dozing off – not caring if he had classes to go to or not, his ears twitched when he heard someone enter the dorm and cracked opened his eyes to see the human before him. 

“Please…can I lay low here?” Yuu asked softly.

Leona just narrowed his eyes at him, before he got up and moved around to inspect the arrow in the boy’s shoulder. “Hold still.” He demanded. 

Without warning, he yanked the arrow out and tossed it to the side before tearing the boy’s shirt and using it to make a quick bandage. He decided it would have to do for now until he got to a first-aid kit to tend to him. Normally, he wouldn’t deal with a ‘herbivore’ like this child, but…he was desperate and was just here to lay low. It wouldn’t bother him too much, so, with a shrug, he took Yuu to his temporary room and started to patch him up for real – a prince was always ready for anything, even if he decided to be lazy about things. With the boy patched up, Leona assured he would get Yuu’s notes to him so he didn’t miss anything.

The system was almost flawless. But like the queen before Vil, history tended to repeat itself. For like the Beautiful Queen, he had his own mirror to seek out information and after he learned of Yuu’s survival, his blood was boiling. The old saying went; If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. And that’s what he did, it wouldn’t be too hard for him after all – he was skilled in creating deadly poisons after all, and it wouldn’t really take much to recreate one of the deadliest of them all; The Queen’s Apple. He would have to wait before he put that plan into action, for now he just showed up for class and did his work like everyone else; attend his clubs, and take care of any and all prefect duties; when all was said and done he began to brew the poison and even dipping a few apples into it; a gift basket was perfect and it wouldn’t take much to convince that sweet little hyena to deliver it to Yuu with an anonymous love note – the boy had received so many of them back in Pomefiore it wouldn’t be unnatural to receive one now while he laid low in Savanaclaw.

Everything was laid in place; Ruggie had appeared to Yuu with the fruit basket and said someone wanted this delivered to him. Being used to gifts from strange students, the human took it and read the card before smiling; whoever sent it was concerned about his health as it read ‘An apple a day, keeps the doctors away’, he ad to agree as keeping a healthy diet was important. Taking one, he took a bite and went to go about putting the rest away. 

Frozen. Yuu dropped the apple and held onto the table; the basket falling to the floor as he had dropped them. His vision blurred and he couldn’t even hear Ruggie yelling his name before his world went black. His body was cold to the touch, he was hardly breathing and nothing the young hyena boy did would wake him up; scared and panicked, he let out a shrill ‘laugh’ for anyone in the dorm to hear – now, when a hyena lets out a howl like laugh, it usually means they’re calling the clan to where food is located. However, when Ruggie was letting it out, he was trying to alert the dorm that something had happened. One by one the rest of the dorm came, Jack rushed over and picked Yuu up, Leona was right behind and tried asking Ruggie what happened as they took the human to the infirmary. Ruggie was in hysterics; he kept saying he didn’t mean for this to happened, he was just delivering a gift basket that a student gave him and all Yuu did was eat an apple. Out of the bits and pieces from that story, it didn’t take long for Jack and Leona to put two and two together. Someone slipped Yuu a Queen’s Apple and now the boy would be clinging onto a thin thread of life until True Love’s kiss came along.

It would take a while as the doctor on duty was doing what he can to ensure Yuu would stay alive until then. It wasn’t until a week later that word got out about Yuu’s untimely demise with the poison; he was still alive, but he was in a weakened state and was slowly fading as time went by – he was essentially in a sleeping death of course. Friends like Ace and Deuce would come by and try waking him with stories of things he had missed; the games of croquet that would sometimes be met with a flamingo headbutting them, how the twins from Octavinelle missed him and wanted to try and get him back to working part-time, even to how the teachers have been when it came to Cater using his cellphone in class. Nothing would bring him to, there were signs of him trying to get back with a few hand twitches and eyelids trying to open; but alas, he still wouldn’t wake. He wanted to. He wanted to wake up and be with his friends but his body was too weak to.

“Please Yuu, you have to wake up.” Ace begged. “Please…”

This went on for another few days before an unsuspecting visitor came in; Silver had fresh daffodils close to him, he placed them in the vase next to Yuu and he held the boy’s cold hand into his. His heart ached, Yuu, a boy who had won him over with that kind expression; the boy who made friends with the Crimson Tyrant and the school’s local mafia boss, everything about this strange boy was just a memory…here he laid pale and cold. It was considered improper to kiss someone’s unconscious form, but…he couldn’t help it. He leaned over and kissed his cold lips, whispering those three words and petting his hair.

“Yuu, I know we hardly know each other, but…you won my heart.” He said softly. “I love you; I know it’s sudden but it’s true. I love you, and I want you to wake up so I can say to you face to face.”

“Why wait?” Yuu cracked opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Silver. “Hey…”

He was alive and well. Granted, he would be in bedrest for a while, but Yuu was safe. Perhaps Love at First Sight was just a fairytale, but in this case it held true. Silver would visit his – now – boyfriend and help him catch up. It wasn’t until Yuu was back on his feet did things go back to normal; Silver took his stance as a knight seriously, and while he may be protecting Malleus most of the time, he still found time to take care of Yuu and to make sure he didn’t eat anymore poisoned apples.

As for the case of Vil? Well, my dear readers; let it be known he was punished accordingly and that nasty little detail would remain hidden away. No-one needs to know the full story, after all, everyone’s been through enough as it and there’s really no need to add onto the stress and cause an overblot, right? All that matters now is that Yuu and Silver lived Happily Ever After~


End file.
